lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gen. Grievous1138/Suggestions to be taken to Mevans
Quartz ore in the Red Mountains. *Clay in the Harad Mtns. *Removal of beaches between rivers and the sea. *Troops not attacking saddled units. *Pine trees. *Hireable dwarven miners. *Plantable mallorn nuts. *Wild men. *Ranger Daggers. *Werewolves. *Sausage, tomatoes, cheese. *Thirst bar. *Smoldering wood. *Free able slaves of Nurn. *Gaunlets. *Traveling traders appear on LotR mod compass. *Mirk-Beeches. *Right-clicking fruit tree leaves gives one fruit. *More mini-quests/kinds of mini quests (suggested by at least three people) *Hobbit celebrations at Lithe and Yule. *Blue clay in the Ered Luin. *Whispering in the old forest at night. *More quagmire in the dead marshes. *Dwarf-mail, mithril mail, dwarf gold. *Wargs do not take frost damage. *This mess: In my opinion, there should be a penalty for opening chests in generated structures if your alignment is not +50 or higher with that faction. I can think of three different kinds of ways to make this possible: *#Make unbreakable chests for each faction, and make them so that if your alignment with that faction is not +50 or higher, a message will pop up in chat saying "You need at least +50 alignment to perform this action" (similar to crafting tables). *#Change the AI of NPC's in generated structures, so that if they're bound to a generated structure and they see you opening a chest (and your alignment is not +50 or higher with their faction) they will tell you something along the lines of "We do not let strangers dig through our chests!" and start attacking you. Opening the chest would also cost five alignment with that faction. If you're not seen, then no penalty. *#Code something similar to invasions when opening a chest with less than +50 alignment. How this would work is every time you open a chest and your alignment is not +50 or higher, there is a chance that a horn will blow and 2-6 units will spawn. These units will attempt to hunt you down to the best of their abilities (similar to a Hobbit Shiriff raid). Negative alignment to that faction will further increase the chances of a "chest defense" spawn. *Warg packs. *Enemy soldiers drop their heads on occasion. *Hired units show up on the map.. *Man-flesh. *Squirrels. *Lebethron walking sticks. *Near Harad Caravans and ruined varients thereof. *Corn and tomatoes, more kinds of soup. *Cureable tormented elves. *Whetstones for repairing weapons. *Hobbit frying pans. *Ruined fortresses. *Blacksmiths repairing and enchanting armour. *Rohan/Gondor camps, Rohan stables. *Gondor farmer fort. *Lindon & Galadhrim Libraries. *Lindon Houses & Watchtowers. *Gundabad forts. *A sub-biome for Rivendell. *Some sad Dwarven dialogue. *Remove Uruk-Hai from the northern half of the Misty Mountains. *Ruined Dwarven Mines. *Change the colour of Ranger armour so it has more black and grey. *Foxes, coyotes, and Dunlending wolves. *Dunlending Sword. *More Shire biomes (woodlands, downs, buckland, etc) *Shire cottages. *Bacon & Eggs, Shire Mushrooms, Sausages, Hobbit Butchers. *High Elves and Blue Dwarves are allies. *Mordor and Dol Guldur are allied. *Gondor and the Rangers are allied. *Bears living in forests, and a rare Bear-Skin Rug *Roosters, and Rooster Feathers. *Carts and oxen. *Far Haradrim riding Giraffes. *Wild onions, potatoes, and chantarelles. *Isengard Bomb workshops and Bomb makers. *Isengard logging camps, and logging Orcs. *Uruk-Hai Berserker's Sword. *Date does not display in Lothlorien. *Alignment for units your army killed, but which you wounded. *Cliffs and rocky beaches. *Pikes and Uruk-Hai Pikemen. *Strength buff speeds bow draw speed. *Written books with exerpts from Tolkien's books in generated structures. *Boar Armour. *Spear banners. *Thinner legs on Woodland Elk. *Dwarven mail. *Gundabad Bats. *Sackville-Bagginses offering nasty quests. *Tattered banners. *Grappeling ropes. *Mossy wood, denser forests. *Antler trophies. *Scorpion stingers for making poison darts. *Swans in Swanfleet. *Campfires. *Sleeping bags. *Rename "Cactus Liquer" to Tequila. *Hobbit Spades and Scythes. Category:Blog posts